


Broken Oaths

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakups, Family, Loss, Multi, i'm bored and needed to practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every broken oath has a negative outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The first time he broke the oath, he was quiet. She wasn’t. She looked up at him, her glossy brown hair falling in waves around her face. She noticed how quiet he was, how rigid his posture had become. Sally placed her hand on his broad chest, tracing patterns along the scars there. He wasn’t even breathing. She knew he didn’t need to breath, but he did like the repetition of it. He only ever stopped breathing when something was terribly wrong. 

“You know, for being so loud during you would think there would be a little talk after.” She spoke, her eyes travelling over his chest, up to his strong neck and jaw to his sea green eyes.

He looked down at her, his mouth in a flat, grumpy line. “I broke an oath. Sally… This was a mistake.” He murmured. Sally leaned away from him, her eyes flashing. 

“This was a mistake!?” She snarled, leaning away from him. Sally wrapped herself up in the sheet, exposing Poseidon. “A mistake? Are you serious? I just… if this is about the whole being a god thing, I’m okay with it. So get over it. I know who and what I want to be with, and it’s you.” Sally got up, the sheet around her like a cape.

Poseidon simply laid on the bed, his eyes darkening. She knew she shouldn’t have snapped at Poseidon, but he had some nerve telling her that the sex they had just had, which was amazing, was a mistake. She clenched her teeth together, leaving the room. Sally walked over the worn wood floors to the kitchen, opening up the fridge. She needed to distract herself, or she’d start crying. Once Sally had known who Poseidon really was, she had tried to avoid falling in love with him. 

But the sea is vast, mysterious, and very very alluring. Sally hadn’t told him. She had always seen falling in love as a sign of weakness. Saying that you needed someone, that seeing them made you happy and helped you feel a sense of fulfillment, meant that you couldn’t do that yourself. If she worked hard, she could be happy and have a sense of fulfillment. She was single, and did not need a man. But with each passing day, she found herself needing Poseidon more. It was not a need of necessity, but a need of want. She needed to hear his quiet but deep laughter whenever she made an especially bad pun. She needed to hear about how the old ocean spirits began to stir, but he managed to knock them back into irrelevancy. She needed to tell him about the old lady who walked into the grocery store she worked at with a whole scrapbook filled with expired coupons and demanded that Sally use them. As much as she loved her co-worker Millie and her conversations about her cats, she found Poseidon’s conversations much more stimulating.

“Sally.”

She didn’t turn around.

“Sally, that’s not what I meant. The sex… it was great.” He grunted as he walked up behind her. Poseidon didn’t touch her, not wanting to anger her  
“I was sworn to an oath after World war two. That war was caused by mine, Zeus’, and Hades’ children. Our children nearly ended the world. We all swore on the river Styx that we would not sire any more children. I did not want to fall for any more mortals. I rather like you humans, so it pains me to -”

“Stop!” She snapped, whirling to face him. He went quiet, his eyes wide.

“This doesn’t pain you! You love it! If it truly did pain you, you wouldn’t do it! When you continue to do something, usually it’s out of love. That’s why you keep doing it. Because you want to feel that love again and again so you do it and you try harder because you want more!” She ranted, glaring at him. “That’s why I keep coming back to you!” Her voice was breathy, her eyes wide. She did not just admit that to him.

Poseidon’s mouth was open. “You love me?” He asked, flabbergasted.

“I’d have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to.” 

“For how long?”

“How long have I loved you?”

“Yeah.” He murmured, regaining his composure.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was the coffee date we had or when that telekhine attacked us. I don’t know. Why are you looking at me like that?” She narrowed her eyes, watching him.

“You fell in love when we were attacked?”

“Shut up. I knew I shouldn’t have told you. I knew you would get all weird.”

Poseidon wrapped his arms around Sally, pulling her to his chest. “I’ve fallen for you too, Sally. More than any mortal before.” He confessed. Sally tilted her head back, looking up at his tanned face. Her brown eyes searched his. She eventually leaned in, trailing kissing across his collarbone and neck. 

“Show me.” She whispered, her hands grasping at his broad shoulders.

“Hmm?” He hummed, distracted by her touch.

“Show me that you’ve fallen for me.” Sally murmured, nipping at his chin.

Poseidon suddenly scooped her up, letting the sheet drop to the floor in the kitchen. He carried her back to the bed then began making love to her once again.


	2. two

The second time he broke the oath, she was crying.

Her tears rolled hot and heavy down her pink cheeks. She couldn’t believe Zeus. After all, Poseidon and her had found out from Cupid himself that they were meant to be together. But still, Zeus had passed the decree banning gods from associating with pure mortals. They only had one month left. She laid against him, taking in his smells, today he smelled like the ocean before a storm; the salt was in the air with the moisture, making everything seem heavier.Sally wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as hard as she could. She was so caught up in her fear of Zeus hurting her or worse, Poseidon, she didn’t realize that she had missed her period for two months.

“I could make you immortal.”

She sat up, looking at his anguished face. 

“Poseidon, what could I possibly be the god of?” She nearly laughed.

“Baby fish. Baby whales. Baby turtles. Currents in the Indian ocean, kelp.” He listed off the most pointless things.

“Sally Jackson, the goddess of kelp.” She giggled, trying and failing to suppress her smile. Eventually, Poseidon smiled too.

“You’re right. That does sound stupid. Maybe… the goddess of Destinations. When someone is travelling, they could pray to the goddess for safe passage to their destination.” He murmured, pulling her back down onto his chest. “You could handle that.”

Sally sighed, nuzzling against him. “You have a lot of faith in me. I can’t be immortal, and we can’t be together. False hope has destroyed so many dreams. Don’t let it destroy us.”  
Poseidon heaved out a sigh, then stopped breathing.

“Trust me, I hate it as much as you do.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“This isn’t a competition, you fuck.” She laughed, straddling him. She leaned down, kissing him. Her lips urged his open as she moved her hands to the sides of his face. “I need to stay mortal, and you need to stay away from me. We have one month. So you and I need to make it last.” She murmured, placing her lips against his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 9 of these written but I'm only uploading one a day and since it's midnight where I'm at I figured why the hell not.


	3. Three

The third time he broke the oath, she was waist deep in the water. 

 

“I don’t know where you are. I know about the oil spill. But… gods. I’ll just wait till your home.” Sally turned, heading back to the small cabin nestled in the dunes on Montauk.

She entered the house, making herself a pot of coffee. Poseidon had left suddenly in the morning, and as she was watching the morning news, she realized why. There had been an oil spill in Alaska. Oil stretched for two miles on the ocean. He was probably taking care of the all the sea creatures that were hurt. But, she needed him. Sally’s eyes drifted to the blue plus on the white stick, bile filling her throat once more. She launched herself from the table. The bathroom was down the hall, next to the bedroom. Her hands caught the edges of the toilet, holding her stable as her lunch vacated her stomach, leaving the way it came in. Sally sat there on the cold tiles for a moment, trying to steel herself. They only had a week left. After a while, she grabbed the counter and rose, heading back into the kitchen. Sally sat in the wicker chair, picking at the various broken pieces that jutted out. She sat there for hours, her fear growing and ebbing like the tide outside. Even though there were disasters daily, the tide still rose and the sun still set.

The sun was making it’s return over the horizon when Poseidon returned. He was winded, and he looked so tired. He stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the slouched form of   
Sally.

“Sal?” He asked, coming to stand beside her. 

She looked up, her eyes glassed over. All of the ways to tell him vanished from her mind. She swallowed, taking the pregnancy test into her hand.

“It happened.”


	4. Four

The fourth time he broke the oath, Zeus showed up.

Poseidon had stayed with Sally another week. He had held her hand as she cried and cried, helped her when she began puking daily. He even protected her when Zeus blew the cabin into smithereens. 

“Cover your eyes!” Poseidon had shouted, giving her the blanket. Sally had just enough time to duck her head under the covers. She felt hands grabbing her. but they were hot. The same sort of heat that a pan has after it’s been left out of the oven for a bit. She didn’t dare look outside the blanket. Warm, golden light cocooned her as she heard her beloved cabin get blasted to bits. She whimpered, leaning into Poseidon.

“You were told to leave her.” Zeus snarled.

“Not now! Not while she’s here!” Poseidon snapped back. The gold subsided, and she peeped her head out from the blanket.

She could see the similarity nearly immediately. The brothers both exuded huge auras of power. Although their eyes were different colors, they had the same defined jawline, the prominent cheekbones. But Poseidon was more tan. He was thick with defined muscles, and looked more relaxed. Zeus was a skinny, but tall man. Although he did have some muscle, it wasn’t as beautifully sculpted as it was on Poseidon. Sally wiggled in Poseidon’s arms, tired of being under a blanket in his arms.

“She knows too much, Poseidon. If you do not kill her, I will.”

“Well she can hear everything just fine, and if Poseidon would put her down she’d like to have a word.” Sally snapped, fighting against Poseidon’s strong grip. Both gods stopped, their eyes flaring at her.

“Girl.” Zeus snapped.

“Sally…” Poseidon’s eyes were dark, his voice full of warning.

Sally finally got down, tossing the blanket to the side. She looked from Zeus to Poseidon, trying not to run away in fear like her instincts were telling her to.

“Lord Zeus, please. I know Poseidon broke an oath on the Styx, but it is not… not his fault. I trapped him. I found a spell.” she lied, ignoring how the ocean suddenly was brought into whitecaps. “What I’ve done… it’s punishment enough. Please… killing Lord Poseidon would bring the world to ruin.” She begged, averting her eyes.

Zeus looked down at her, part impressed, part confused.

“You found a spell to trap a god?”

“Yes.”

“You caught Poseidon? Why would you not summon the king of gods?”

She realized he wanted her to fluff up his ego. With sigh, Sally settled her feet into the sand, stopping herself from reaching for Poseidon’s hand.

“I was… intimidated by you, my lord. I find power… alluring. I decided to test the spell out on Poseidon, to see if it would even work. It did, and now I have been looking for ways to release him. I was trying to keep you safe, my lord. If I found the spell, imagine what would happen if others did. I was trying to keep you safe and protect you. I know the king of the gods will not need my protection, or what little protection I can offer, but what the people of this planet would do if a god were trapped.”

Both were quiet, then erupted into ancient greek. Sally kept her eyes averted, waiting for them to reach a conclusion. After a few minutes, they quieted. 

“Sally Jackson,” Zeus began. She peeked up. “I will spare you this time. But never enter my domain or you will taste how cold this bolt is. Dispose of the spell, and never speak of it to anyone.” His cold, clear blue eyes practically glueing her to the beach.

“Yes, my lord.” She nodded. Sally returned her eyes to the sand as he showed his true form, then vanished.

“Why did you lie?”

“For this.” She whispered, shaking as she took his hand and placed it upon her belly.


	5. Five

The fifth time he broke the oath, she was asleep in the hospital. 

He snuck to the nursery, looking down at his son. Percy was the apple of his father’s eye. He had his dark hair, bright green eyes making him nearly identical to his father. Poseidon smiled, then whispered a blessing to his boy. He could see the power emanating from his son already. Percy was going to shake things up. Just like he mother had. He smiled, then went to visit Sally. 

He had seen her post-coitus, he had seen her after a long day at work, he had seen her scared and gloriously happy. But he had never seen her this exhausted. Poseidon stroked her cheek, his heart breaking for this woman.

“I will watch over you, I will keep you safe. I swear on the river styx.” He murmured, leaning down. Poseidon kissed her forehead, pain lancing through his heart once more.

When Sally awoke to a nurse bringing in her boy, a smile broke across her face. All those months without her love, without any help, it was all worth it. She had her son. She had Percy. She sat in the hospital bed, pulling back her gown to nurse Percy. The nurse handed her Percy, and Sally cradled him to her breast. He latched on, suckling greedily.

“You’re just like your father. I wish he could see you. He’d be so proud.” She whispered, feeling relieved as the pressure in her breasts began to lessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started pledging a greek group, so it's more than likely I will be doing burst updates, where I upload tons of chapters at once. I dunno how long this is going to go on for! Reviews and kudos are loved


	6. Six

The sixth time he broke an oath, Percy saw his mother vanish. Poseidon watched with horror as the Minotaur kidnapped his love and attacked his son. A flicker of hope caught him as he watched Percy leap on the Minotaur and rip off one of its horns. He smiled, steeling himself for the solstice meeting. He had to help his son. He had to keep Percy safe, and get Sally back. Poseidon steeled his nerves, getting in contact with the Nereids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My PJO books are at home, so these next couple of chapters happen in the book, but this is the best of the dialogue that I can recall. plz forgive any dialogue errors!


	7. Seven

The seventh time he broke an oath, Percy stood before Zeus and him. Poseidon was struck by just how much he was like Sally. He had her tenacity, her smile, and independence. He had to bite back his smile when his son addressed him first, instead of Zeus. He listened to his son retell his quest for them, explaining how Ares had been when he battled. Poseidon turned to Zeus.

“If he is rising, then we have to kill your boy.” Zeus spoke in ancient Greek.

“We will NOT be killing my son. Not after what he went through for your bolt.” He snapped back.

“I will not see our father again. You will not either. We will discuss it no further,” He turned his attention back to Percy. “You will speak of no one what we spoke about.” Then Zeus blabbed on for a bit, and finally left. 

Poseidon sat in his throne, watching his son. He was so proud of his son, he could barely vocalize it. But… he had condemned his son to a life of battles and losses. If Percy had taken after Sally in the loyalty department, then it would make his life that much harder.


	8. Eight

The eighth time he broke an oath, he was about to lose his boy. He appeared next to him on the beach, fishing rod in his hand. He couldn’t help but smile. This was how he met Sally. How all of this got started.

“Maybe I can send you some of your brothers and sisters.” He joked. Sally and Percy were his only mortal attachments. But maybe they wouldn’t be that way for long. Poseidon looked at his son, pride and love swelling in his chest. His boy had saved the world. His boy and Athena’s daughter had brought peace once again to the world of Greek Gods. He sighed, turning to Percy.

There was so much he should say. How proud he was. The horrors Percy would face when he entered new Rome. Neptune… Neptune was nothing compared to who he was. But he was afraid. He was afraid of Percy abandoning the greeks and going roman. He was afraid of Sally’s wrath once she learned what had become of her pride and joy. Poseidon was one of the big three. He was expected to be strong and neutral. But Percy was his first child in 68 years. He loved Sally fiercely, more than he had ever loved Amphitrite. He loved Percy more than any other of his halfblood children, and had been very heartbroken when Perseus turned down immortality. Not to mention shocked. But he was Sally’s son.

Poseidon left Percy on the edge of his kingdom, like he had left Sally. He was coming to hate parallels.


	9. Nine

The ninth time he broke an oath, Sally hit him.

“You let her take our son!?” She shouted, brandishing her pen. 

He stayed quiet.

“Poseidon! Gods! You had ONE job! I raised him! I sent him to camp like you told me to do. I did everything you asked of me! Even.. no,” She shook her head, trying to shake away the memory of Gabe Ugliano. “I asked you to NEVER take our son away. He’s-” She sobbed, her rant stopping dead in it’s tracks. 

“He’s all I have, Poseidon.”

That stopped Poseidon.

“Paul?” He asked quietly, shoving down his jealousy at the name.

“Poseidon… I love Paul. But I didn’t raise him. Once I knew I couldn’t have you, at least, not in this lifetime, I clung to Percy. He saved me from depression. He kept me focused, aware, and busy. I poured my life and soul into him and he has done so much to keep your world safe. Annabeth… gods. She told me she prayed to you, you know. A daughter of Athena prayed to you. Have you spoken to her? At all?” Sally took a shakey breath, then sat down. She put her head into her hands.

Poseidon knew mortals didn’t last long. He knew they grew old quickly. But nothing scared him more than seeing grey hairs on Sally’s head. It was a vibrant reminder that with each passing day, she was fading. 

“We’ve been forbidden to talk to demigods by Zeus. The punishments will be dealt to the demigods, and they will be severe. If I responded… it would harm Annabeth. I-” He didn’t finish, because Sally had launched herself to her feet. She slapped him in his chest, her anger back.

“This all happened because you didn’t give a shit what Zeus thought! When did you start caring what he had to say? When!?”

Poseidon went silent

“Tell me when, Poseidon.”


	10. Ten

The tenth time he broke an oath, his son was broken.

Tartarus had changed Percy. He had been powerful before, but now… now he had surpassed Triton. Poseidon took his son to see Sally. They were quiet on the elevator ride up. Poseidon sighed, looking at the man standing next to him. Percy was no longer a boy. He was tall, muscled, powerful, and quiet. Finally the doors opened, and Percy stepped through.

“After I see mom again, I want to talk.” He whispered, his eyes flashing back to his father. Poseidon nodded, following after him.

Percy knocked on the apartment door, his adam’s apple bobbing nervoulsy as he swallowed. There was a muffled, “Coming!” from inside the apartment. He shouldered his trident, watching as his son finally pocketed Riptide. The door opened, and Sally fainted. 

Percy rushed forward, grabbing her before her head could hit the floor. He carried his mother easily to the couch, laying her down. 

“I expected her to yell at me.” He finally spoke. Percy sat by her feet.

“She hit me while you were at New Rome.” Poseidon finally spoke. Percy laughed, then immediately quieted himself.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. Why’d she hit you?”

“Because I let Hera take you. I had no idea what Hera’s plans were for you after New Rome. The way it was explained to me, you would be done after your stint at New Rome.”

Percy didn’t respond at first, then he sighed,

“Dad… I really don’t want excuses. I’m tired. I saw shit in Tartarus… and after that battle…” He sighed, running a hand through his long hair as he finally spoke. “I’m asking Annabeth to marry me. I’m going to move to New Rome with her. We’re going to live there, probably until she gets her degrees and I get mine. Whatever is said now doesn’t do anything about the past. Right now, the past is the last thing I want to think about. I wish I could take a dip in the Lethe, just to get that gods forsaken pit out of my mind. But I can’t. I have to live with that and pray that what happened down there won’t affect my life from now on. So please, let’s talk about this later. I just want to talk to mom.”

“I’ll wake her up, and leave you two. Any time you are ready to talk, come to my palace.” Poseidon murmured, placing his pointer and middle fingers on her forehead. The roar of the ocean filled the room, and Sally Jackson sat up slowly. She saw Poseidon first, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Poseidon?” She asked, then spotted Percy.

“Perseus!” Sally snapped, grabbing her son. Poseidon began to leave, and she grabbed him as well. “No! You both are in trouble! Perseus, I’m not allowing you out of this apartment ever again and YOU!” She poked Poseidon in the chest. “The next time you take my son away, I’m going to throw all the oil I can find into the ocean. You both mean a lot to me, more than either of you boys know. But I will not tolerate the both of you dropping off the face of the earth for a YEAR. I can do it with one of you,” 

She coughed, “Poseidon” and coughed again. “But not both. I’m not young anymore. I can’t do that again.” Sally sighed, then grabbed Percy and hugged him fiercely. “I’m just glad you’re home.” She whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Percy hugged her back, silent tears streaming down his face as well.


	11. Eleven

The eleventh time he broke an oath, Sally was in the hospital.

Percy had rushed to New York from New Rome. Paul and Sally had been in an accident. They had been crossing the Brooklyn Bridge when a drunk driver swerved into their car, flipping it. Paul had escaped with minor injuries, but Sally had a severe head contusion,shattered forearm, and broken shoulder. They had placed her under heavy sedation in hopes that it would help her body heal. Percy appeared in the hospital, his hand gripping Riptide tightly in his pocket. He rushed to his mother’s side, taking her good hand. 

“The doctors are saying that she’s going to rest for a while. She’ll wake up when she’s ready.” Paul spoke.

“Gods…” Percy whispered, his voice broken. He gripped her hand tighter, fear running rampant through his body. “I’m glad you’re okay, Paul. I’m just… so scared. What if she doesn’t wake up?” 

Just then, Paul froze. His mouth was open, but no noise came out. A sea breeze tore through the room. The door banged open, like an old storm door would do in the midst of a ferocious summer storm. Poseidon stormed through, dressed to the nines in his battle armor. Fury swept across his father’s face as he took in the sight of Sally.

“Dad, Paul said there’s a good chance mom will be alright. I-”

“Dionysus,” Poseidon snarled, gripping his trident tighter. “I’m going to make his life a living hell. I’ll need your help for this.”

Percy stared at his father. “What?”

“Dionysus caused this.”

“Dad… the driver was mortal. Drunk. That has nothing to do with, gods, as much as I hate to say this, with Dionysus. I don’t just want to charge after anyone until mom wakes up. She wouldn’t want that.” Percy spoke, wary of his father’s wrath.

Poseidon’s eyes flared, his godly power dimming the lights. All the oaths Poseidon had broken when it came to Sally came roaring back. Time after time, he had promised Sally the world and ended up giving her nothing but loss. He looked to his son.

“Wait till she’s awake, dad. Please. I’ll make sure the piece of shit goes to jail for what he did to mom.” Percy snarled, his voice deadly soft.

Poseidon sighed, finally relenting. 

“I’m glad you took after Sally. The world needs more of you and your mother.” He spoke. Poseidon smiled, then turned into a sea breeze and left.

“-Do you honestly believe that your mother would leave us without lecturing us one more time?” Paul smiled, clapping Percy on the shoulder.

“No,” he laughed. “I don’t think she would.”

Percy stayed in New York for 2 more weeks. He stayed by his mother’s side, only leaving to eat and shower. On October 3rd, just after lunchtime, Sally Jackson woke up. She found her son snoring by her side, his large callused hand holding hers tightly.


	12. Twevle

The twelfth time he broke an oath, Annabeth was in labor.

Percy was pacing the floor, his anxiety higher than ever before. They had whisked Annabeth off to the operating room. Her hips weren’t wide enough to give birth to the baby. They had to do an emergency c-section.

“Perseus.” Sally spoke, reaching out to her son. “Pray to your father, to Athena, to Apollo. To any god or goddess. But relax, please. Annabeth needs to know that you’re being strong for her. She needs you to be strong.” Sally placed her hand on his arm, then pulled him into a hug.

Percy went into her arms, gripping her tightly. He calmed himself, listening as his mother told him stories of her own labor with him. All the struggles she faced, and how she stayed strong because she knew Poseidon was watching her.

“Love is a powerful thing.” Sally murmured, letting go as a nurse walked in,

“Annabeth Jackson?” the nurse asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

“I’m her husband, Percy. Is… Is everything okay?” He asked, trying to steady his voice.

“Everything went fine. You can go and see Annabeth now. Congrats, you have a baby girl.” The nurse smiled. Percy’s somber face split into a huge smile. He hugged his mom one last time, then rushed off to see his daughter.

“The lies I tell for our son.” Sally murmured, feeling Poseidon’s presence once her son was gone.

“I know. I know you hate telling them.” He murmured, walking up behind her. “I keep telling you it will get easier, but I have feeling you don’t believe me.”

“I haven’t believed you since you cut the Loch Ness Monster off of your line in Montauk,” She laughed, running a hand through her graying hair. “I need to go meet our grandchild. Oh, Poseidon?”

“Hmm?”

“If you don’t protect our son, I will take away your grandchild privileges.”

“I understand.” He smiled, seeing the fire in her eyes.


	13. Thirteen

The thirteenth time he broke an oath, Sally was dying.  
It was old age.  
Percy sat by his mother’s side, his two daughters and son standing by him. They spoke in hushed tones, telling Sally she could go when she was ready, telling her it was okay. The tears that fell down Percy’s cheeks said otherwise. Finally, Annabeth came in, taking her children back to the house. Percy got up only to see them to the door. He walked back into the hospice room his mother was in.

“Sally, please. You’ve lived your life. Your family is safe.” Poseidon spoke, taking her hand. “I know I’m being selfish, I know I should let you go. But if there’s one thing I am, it’s selfish. I’ve wanted you since you walked by me. I’ve loved you since your first remark. I’ve failed you more times than I can count. Please… let me start to make it up to you. Please.” His voice was soft as he gripped her hand. 

Percy stood in the doorway, watching as Sally opened her eyes for the first time in days.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t come for my death.” She whispered, her voice raspy.

“Who says I’m going to let you die?” Poseidon smiled.

“Poseidon, for the love of gods.”

“Sally, you’ve lived your life as a mortal. Your family is safe. If you join me, you can help keep them safe. I’ve stayed out of your life as much as I could. Please. You’re a queen, Sally. You deserve to have the chance to watch your family grow old, and to watch it grow. I love you, Sally Jackson.”

She laughed, but it was a quiet noise.

“You can. But you broke the last oath with me. Remember? You said you would never say you loved me.” She smiled, her frail fingers gripping at his strong ones.

“No more broken oaths.” He murmured, bringing her hand to his lips. “Perseus, if you’re going to stand in the doorway, you probably want to avert your eyes.” Poseidon warned, a warm gold glow beginning to fill the room. Percy closed his eyes, hearing his mother’s laughter fill the room. The gold began to subside, and suddenly Sally Jackson was sitting up. Her brunette hair fell in long, easy waves down her shoulders, bringing out her chocolate eyes. She was 25 years old again, her youthful smile back on her pretty face.

She wrapped her arms around Poseidon, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Let me say goodbye to Percy.” Her voice was melodious, soft and sweet like a small wind chime on a hot summer day. She got to her feet, walking over to her son.

“Percy.” She smiled, pulling her son into her arms. “Take good care of Annabeth, Effie, Bianca, and Michael. I love you.” She whispered, squeezing her son tight. Percy hugged her back, shoving down his tears.

“I will, Mom. I love you too.” He murmured.

Sally gave him one last squeeze, then went to Poseidon. She placed her hand in his, smiling at the familiarity of it all. She looked up at the god of the seas, her eyes glimmering. For the first time in a very, very long time, Sally Jackson felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'll be updating this as regularly as I can, but reviews and Kudos are lovedd


End file.
